Clubhouse At The Movies - Hook
Clubhouse At The Movies - Hook is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Peter Banning is a successful corporate lawyer living in San Francisco. As a workaholic, he spends little time with his wife, Moira, and children, 12-year old Jack and 7-year old Maggie, and even misses Jack’s Little League Baseball game. They fly to London to visit Moira’s grandmother, Wendy Darling, and attend a banquet ceremony at Great Ormond Street Hospital honoring her charity work. While they are away, Jack and Maggie are abducted mysteriously from the nursery, but an elderly Tootles, a former Lost Boy, tells Peter Captain Hook is responsible. Wendy informs him he is in fact the real Peter Pan, but he lost all of his childhood memories when he fell in love with Moira. In disbelief, he gets drunk up in the nursery, but Tinker Bell appears and takes him to Neverland to rescue his children from Hook. Hook and his pirates confront Peter but become depressed when they realize he does not remember his former life and identity. Tinker Bell makes a deal with Hook that Peter will regain his youthful spirit in three days for a climatic battle. He is reacquainted with the Mermaids and meets the new generation of Lost Boys, led by Rufio, who refuses to believe that he is the real Peter Pan. They help him train, and in the process he regains his imagination and lost youth. One of them, Thud Butt, gives him marbles that were left behind by Tootles. Elsewhere, Smee talks Hook into manipulating Jack and Maggie into loving him to break Peter's will. While Maggie is not taken in, Jack comes to view Hook as a father figure. Hook arranges a makeshift baseball game for Jack, which Peter watches as Hook treats Jack like his own son. Peter runs off and tries to fly, but is led to the old treehouse of the Lost Boys by his own shadow. Tinker Bell helps him remember his childhood and how he fell in love with Moira, and he realizes his happy thought is being a father. He flies up into the sky, returning as Peter Pan, and Rufio surrenders his sword and leadership back to him. The child-minded Peter returns to Tinker Bell who grows human-sized and kisses him, reminding him of his reason for being in Neverland. On the third day, he and the Lost Boys attack the pirates as promised, leading to a lengthy battle. He rescues Maggie and promises to be a better father to Jack. Rufio fights a duel with Hook but is mortally wounded and dies in Peter’s arms. Peter and Hook duel, leading to Peter's victory. Refusing to leave honorably, Hook attacks Peter, but the stuffed crocodile, whom Hook once feared, springs to life and devours him. Peter gives his sword to Thud Butt promoting him the new leader of the Lost Boys and leaves Neverland for good. He awakens in Kensington Gardens, meeting a sweeper who bares a strong resemblance to Smee and bidding farewell to Tinker Bell, who confesses her unrequited love to him before vanishing. He climbs up the drain pipe of Wendy’s house, reuniting with his family and returning Tootles’ marbles to him. Tootles discovers the bag contains pixie dust, and he flies out the window to visit Neverland. Wendy suggests that Peter’s adventures are over, but he replies, “To live would be an awfully big adventure.” Contents # FBI Warning # 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos # DVD Menu # WGBH Boston TV Logo # Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) # Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) # Hook (Full Movie) # End Credits # Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo # Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART Category:F.Y.E.